sauvagerie moderne
by naru1kitsune
Summary: Que va t-il se passer lorsque deux civilisation totalement opposées entre en collision ? Ba si vous lisez vous allez le savoir XP. sasunaru, kakairu et bien d'autre encore
1. Chapter 1

Ouai j'avoue c'était affreux pour les yeux désolé. Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

donc comme vous allez le voir c'est une fic dans un Univers Alternatif je pense que se sera un rated M. Sasunaru en vue et d'autre couples je ne sais pas encore lesquels.

BONNE LECTURE ^^

* * *

Dans une contré lointaine d'un monde oublier au fin fond d'une forêt sauvage encore vierge de civilité se trouvait une tribu. La forêt n'a pas encore était découverte, elle se situe sur une île bordé par de hautes montagnes ainsi que d'abrupte falaises.

Parmis les habitant de ce paisible univers se trouvais jeune homme de 12ans au vue de sa carrure. Pour seul vêtement l'enfant portait un pagne en peau de félin moucheté, mais on pouvait deviner son rend dans la tribu grâce aux divers accessoires, des bijoux, des bracelets, des colliers et plusieurs lames tailler à partir d'os animal. Le garçon avait également une chevelure d'or ou venait se reflété les rayon du soleil, il était comparable à une divinité de la nature, il était beau, oui même très beau ,toute les filles et aussi les garçons du village lui courrait après, elles voulait toute gouter a sa peau de pèche, a sa musculature féline, elles le voulait pour son élégance, sa candeur, son innocence et son pouvoir.

Dans la communauté du village on retrouvé une hiérarchie digne d'une tribu native américaine, ce qui comportait un chef ,qui gagne son rend grâce à la force, au savoir, et à la sagesse, il y avait aussi un chaman.

Les habitations étaient accrochée à la montagne pour éviter la monter des eaux lors de la mousson. Les habitations étaient reliées entre elles par des ponts suspendues ainsi que des galeries construite dans la de ces habitations étaient même construite dans les arbres, elle aussi était relié par des ponts en bois, les hommes avaient aussi construit des plateformes assez grandes pour tous les habitants, elles servaient pour les fêtes.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour la nouvelle génération, aujourd'hui était le jour de la remise du totem, chacun aller devoir se montrer digne de recevoir leur totem. Ce soir là, autour du feu se trouvais une 15ène d'enfant mais l'attention était portée en particuliers sur 3 jeunes, le fils de Minato Namikaze, le chef de la tribu, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Le fils du clan Inuzuka, Kiba facilement remarquable par la marque de son clan, deux triangle rouge tatoué sur ses joues. Et Gaara du désert reconnaissable grâce a sa chevelure rouge sanguine et à son kanji « amour » sur son front. C'est trois la étaient la fine fleur des guerriers de la nouvelles génération.

Que le voyage intérieur commence !!!

Naruto, naruto, réveille toi, suis moi je te montre la voie.

POV Naruto

Après avoir bu cette mixture étrange, je me suis sentis sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mes yeux se rouvrir sur un monde ravager, une terre meurtrie, au loin je pouvais apercevoir une lueur rouge. Le ciel avait perdu de son éclat, il était sombre comme si un voile funeste s'était abatue sur le monde et le recouvrais de son mauvais présage. De plus je sentais sous mes pieds Mère la Terre qui tremblait de douleur.

J'étais coucher sous une forme flétrie et carbonisé, autrefois cela devait être un arbre, pensé-je alors. Après m'être levé je marcha longtemps, une voie me disais de marché. Enfin je voyais je voyais quelque-chose de vert au loin, je me mis à courir, au fur et à mesure que je me r'aprochais je constata que la chose flou au loin était un une oasis, j'éspérais seulement que sa ne soit pas un mirage. Soudain je sentis un tremblement, je regardas en arrière, alors je vis une masse que je n'arrivais pas à définir à cause de toute la la poussière quelle dégageais lors de son déplacement. Et je sentis monter en moi une peur sourde, je me mis à courrir le plus vite que mes jambes pouvaient supporter. J'avais peur, je pouvais à présent entrendre le hurlement inhumain de la créature derrière moi, au bout de quelques mettre il va me r'atrapé, je le sais. Elles gagnait du terrain, je peut déjà sentir sur mon cou le souffle rauque de cette démoniaque bête. J'ai peur, je pleurais ce qui assombrissais ma vue, je ne vis que trop tard l'attaque porté par le monstre, lorsqu'il me touchas la jambe de sa griffe accéré je fût faucher. C'est la fin. Avec ma jambe arrachée je ne pouvais plus marcher. J'ai mal je sentais que mon organisme perdait beaucoup de sang, ma vue se troublas. Je crus que mon heur était venu, je vis l'abominable chose me dominé de toute sa hauteur, puis avant de sombrer, je fus emporté dans un tourbillons de rouge et d'orange, dans un torrent de flammes, je fût appé par la terre nourriciaire et en son sain je le vis, mon magnifique totem à la robe de feu. C'était un renard à neuf queue à la couleur du soleil, éblouissant, chaleureux et pure.

Attend-toi au pire.

* * *

A suivre XP

sasu: ba chui ou dans tous sa ?

Moi: encore au placard mais on te verra dans le prochain chapitre ^^

sasu: ba j'espère bien !!!!!!

moi:e naruto tu ve bien le calmé

naru:J'AI PLUS DE JAMBE NONNNNNN JE NE VAIS PLUS POUVOIR ALLER MANGER DES RAMENS !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAA TU VA ME LE PAYER!!!!!!!

moi AU SECOURS!!!!!! se fais poursuivre par naruto et sasuke NNNNOOOOONNNNNN CHUI TROP JEUNE POUR MURIRRRR!!!!!!!

Itachi: bon à plus dans le prochain chapitre. –' n'oublier pas les review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 yeah X3.

Bonne lecture

* * *

hmmmm je me sens bien,je suis comme bercé par la chaleur des rayons solaires. Et d'un coup les événements de la nuit dernière me reviennent en tête, la remise du totem et l'étrange rève.

???: Ce n'est pas un rêve mais une prémonition.

Rapidement je sortie de mon lit et pris une pose agressive.

Naru: QUI EST LA ?! REPONDEZ !!!!!

???: Ô, du calme, je ne suis que ton totem.

Soudain un magnifique renard à neuf queue de la taille d'un canidé fit sont apparition. Dans ma tête je fis le rapprochement entre celui-ci et celui d'hier.

Naru: MAIS T'ES LE RENARD D'HIER.

???: rhôlala, pourquoi fallait que je tombe sur un gamin aussi bruyant? Et je ne suis pas qu'un renard quelconque, je suis Kyuubi l'esprit renard. Met toi bien sa dans la tête je suis le meilleur totem que tu aurais pue rêver, enfaite je suis le plus puissant, mouhahahah. Et à oui une dernière chose avant que j'aille dormir, tu peut me parler par la penser sa fera moins con. XD

naru: EEEHHH jte permet pas!

Kyu: j'en prend le droit. Bon bonne nuit gamin!! Puis le renard se dissipa comme de la fumé.

naru: je ne suis pas un gamin je m'appelle Naruto et je suis le fils du chef, met toi bien sa dans la tête,** toi**.

???: NARUTO SA VA ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

Naru: oui sa va tonton Iruka, ba c'est que je parlais à mon totem.

Iruka: ouf j'ai eu peur je pensais que tu te faisait agresser par un babouin. Alors c'est qui ton totem?

Naru: Ba il m'a dit s'appeler Kyuubi.

Iruka: A ok c'est Kyuubi... QUOI KYUUBI LE PLUS FORT DE TOUT LES ESPRIT ??

naru: AAA???

fin POV naruto

* * *

Le 19ème siècle, époque des découvertes technologique, époque des première locomotives à vapeur.

POV Sasuke

C'est pas juste, je veux y aller, au lieux de sa je suis dans ma chambre à me morfondre. O j'ai une idée hihi.

New York, ville de la modernité mais aussi le lieux de résidence des Uchiwa, famille contrôlant l'industrie de l'automobile et de la recherche avec une main de fer. Ils sont connue dans le monde entier pour leur don en affaire et leur beauté froide, sauf pour Madame Uchiwa.

Sasuke Uchiwa est le cadet de la famille et il est en recherche permanente de reconnaissance. Il est connu pour son caractère de cochon et pour sa beauté. Il a 15 ans, il possède une chevelure ébène avec plusieurs pique qui remonte à l'arrière de sa tête et deux mèche qui lui encadre le visage. Le garçon avait connaissance de sa condition, et il en profitait bien. D'un regard il faisait fondre les filles, toute lui disait qu'il avait un regard profond, elles avaient toute l'impression de se perdre dans un puit sans fond.

Il y a deux heures de cela Kakashi Hatake était rendre visite à père. A ce qui paraît il repart en exploration. Et cette fois si j'irais avec lui, foie d'Uchiwa.

Une fois sortie du bureau de mon père j'accostais l'explorateur.

Sasu: éh, Kakashi est-ce que je peut venir avec toi cette fois ?

Kakashi: Non désoler mais je peut pas c'est trop dangereux pour toi et en plus si je t'emmène avec moi t'a mère serait capable de faire le tour de monde pour me retrouver puis m'achever.

Sasu: MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE!!!!!

kakashi: je te rapporterais quelque-chose

En voyant le regard que me jeta l'homme je n'en dis pas plus et partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Soudain une pensé fit son apparition en moi, je devais le filé et ainsi monté dans son bateau en douce.

Une fois mes affaires faite, je descendis par la fenêtre et héla un taxis. Arrivé aux quais j'aperçu une touffe de cheveux gris caractéristique de Kakashi. Discrètement je m'approchas du vaisseau et montas en catimini dans un canot de sauvetage.

* * *

A suivre ^^

ba merci pour les review c'est sympa ^^

naru: j'ai l'aire d'un attardé dans ton chapitre...

sasu: ouai c'est vrai et pour quoi je montre autant mes émotions

moi qui se met a courir suivit de naruto et sasuke

itachi: et c'est repartit. Bon a plus dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa y est le chapitre viens enfin d'être écris

DONC BONNE LECTURE 3

* * *

Sa faisait deux bon jours que Sasuke Uchiwa, richissime héritier de l'Uchiwa corp., se cacher parmi les tonneaux d'alcool comme un mari s'étend fait prendre en pleine séance d'adultère. On pouvait même apercevoir un début de barde, que malheureusement pour nous (sa aurait été marrant XD) il s'empressa de rasé.

Sur le pont, les marins était tous sur le pied de guerre, une tempête approchait dangereusement du navire alors qu'ils allaient atteindre leur objectif. Maintenant que la tempête les avaient engloutit, on ne voyait plus rien, ils étaient perdue.

Le bateau tanguait, dans la cale le passager clandestin faisait des aller-retour de gauche à droite, il pouvait de temps à autre admirer de très près le plancher magnifiquement ciré.

-De nouveau sur le pont- Kakashi était pris de panique. Au dessus de leur têtes les nuages étaient chargé d'éclair et de pluie. Une détonation surpris tous les marins. Ils levèrent la tête et virent un éclair fendre le ciel et venir s'écraser sur un rocher qui dépassé de la mer, tel un reptile kamikaze. Soudain une vague plus importante emportat le vaisseau et le transperça sur un roc. Ainsi immobiliser le bateau était perdu et ses occupant aussi. Une nouvelle pris d'assaut le navires et emporta tous ses occupants à la mer.

Dans la cale, le niveau de l'eau augmentait à vue d'oeil. Et Sasuke commençais à paniquer alors qu'il vit rouler plusieurs barils devant lui, il eut une idée.

Les survivants se retrouvait à la mer et plusieurs cédèrent sous la pression des vagues mais pas Kakashi, soudain devant lui apparu un tonneau, il cria aux marins autour de lui de s'y agrippé puis ils se firent engloutir par un tourbillon, après sa le trou noir.

POV Sasu

AIOU ma tête qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où suis-je? Pourquoi il fait tout noir, A oui c'est vrai sa secouer beaucoup sur le bateau et je me suis cacher dans un tonneau, ouai c'est sa, sa me reviens en tête. Donc où suis-je ?

Après avoir ouvert le tonneau je sortie ma tête et se que je vis m'étonna, c'était tellement différent de la ville, j'étais dans une sorte de baie et allongé sur un banc de sable, devant moi je voyais de la verdure à perte de vu, derrière moi il y avait un petit lagon, j'étais couper du monde extérieur par d'immense mur de pierre. Une remis de mes émotions, j'aperçu plusieurs corps dont celui de kakashi, je m'approcha donc de son corps puis je vérifia qu'il respirer encore, ouf il est encore en vie. Les autres aussi étaient en vie, il y avait là, le second, un certain Shikamaru et d'autre personne dont je ne connaissais pas leur nom.

Sa va pas être une partie de plaisir, je vais avoir affaire à la colère de Kakashi mais bon aller faut le réveiller.

Fin POV

* * *

POV Kakashi

j'entends une voie m'appeler j'ai l'impression quel m'est familière, on me secoue aussi.

Une fois bien réveiller j'ai la confirmation de ma pensé, c'est bien Sasuke devant moi.

Kakashi qui sort sont livre fétiche de la poche hermétique situer dans sa veste. A ba oui quand on est marin il faut faire gaffe à l'eau XD.

Kakashi: Bon Sasuke comment tu te retrouve dans un tel endroit.

Sasuke: je...j'étais...le tonneau.

Kakashi: Ma...c'est pas bien grave laisse tomber.

Après cette petite discussion les deux personnage aident leur amis à se réveiller, ils furent tous surpris de voir Sasuke Uchiwa dans ce lieux inconnue mais personne ne posa de questions.

Kakashi: Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de trouver un abris pour la nuit et des provisions, ne nous séparons pas et avançons prudemment.

Fin POV

* * *

POV Naruto

Toujours garder sa proie à l'oeil, être aussi discret que le caméléon, pouvoirs se camouflé dans son environnement. Je me trouvais non loin du lagon proche de la grande étendu bleu, quand je fus interrompu dans ma chasse par des éclats de voie.

Fin POV Naruto

* * *

Du côté des naufragés, c'était pas fameux, non seulement ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient mais en plus, ils avaient réussi à s'attirer les foudres d'un félin qui faisait 2 mètres de haut et qui était en possession d'énormes crocs acérés. Ils courraient le plus vite possible dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette énorme animal. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de la créature qui connaissait son territoire sur le bout des griffes. Ils savait que si les humains courraient dans cette direction ils allaient arrivé à un cul de sac. Et ce qui devait arrivé...arriva.

Mais de justesse, le félin s'effondra mort, de derrière l'animal, surgit un garçon muni d'une lance, il portait un masque de bois couvert de dessins grotesques.

La créature ainsi éliminer le garçon attrapa une corne sculpté accroché à sa ceinture et soufflas dedans. Le son produit était comme le chant d'un milliers d'oiseaux, nous nous bouchâmes les oreilles dans l'intention d'échapper à cette cacophonie.

Puis nous vîmes venir de tous les côtés des êtres humains avec le même accoutrement que celui de notre sauveur.

Au moment où nous allions leur faire nos remerciement, nous nous fîmes ballonnés puis attaché à des bout de bois, ils nous transportèrent comme de vulgaires cochons.

* * *

A SUIVRE ^^

sasuke: mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai ma dignité quand même!!!!!!

naruto: hihihi « comme un cochon »

sasuke: o toi usuratonkachi tu va te la fermé!!!

naruto: oï teme comment tu me parles respecte ton futur hokage!

Sasuke: a sa jamais!!!! En plus t'es qu'un UKE!!!

naruto: quoi répète un peu, je crois pas non, é dis lui toi l'auteur que chui pas le UKE!!!!

moi: malheureusement pour toi si tu et belle et bien le UKE.

Naruto: NON PAUVRE MOI.

Itachi: bon ba a plus dans le chapitre, vous me blazé tous... - -' et puis n'oublier pas les review sinon l'auteur va me mettre dans sa fic.

Moi: mais c'est un honneur d'être dans ma fic.

Itachi: ouai c'est sa.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je vais rappeler que ceci est une fiction, et pour les fautes ba je fais pas attention.

Sinon bonne lecture et non ce ne son pas des iwoks, vu qu'ils sont humain. Fait arréter le surdosage de la guerre des étoiles, sa rend constiper et c'est bon pour les geeks. OWNED BY ME!

Désoler pour sa, pétage de cables, désoler aussi pour le retard, j'ai pas vraiment le temps en se moment. Je sais aussi que mon style d'écriture c'est pas vraiment sa mais j suis pas trop doué en français voilà. Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

J'ai l'impression d'être un cochon et c'est très mais alors très désagréable. Cela doit bien faire quelque heur que nous sommes ainsi, soudain une pensée fusa dans mon cortex cérébrale, « nous sommes entouré de païen ». Au fur et à mesure de notre avancer la forêt plus sombre sa végétation devenait encombrante et le cris des animaux devenait des cris perçant et menacent comme si la forêt elle même se dressait devant eux pour les chassées.

J'étais inquiet pour mes compagnons et pour moi, faut bien l'admettre mais malheureusement je ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les indigènes marchait en mode ninja c'est à dire que leurs pas n'émettais aucun bruit. C'est dans ce même état que se dirigea notre « sauveur » vers un homme, s'en doute le capitaine de chasse pensais-je. L'homme prononça alors que nous allions bientôt et qu'il fallait nous bander les yeux. Ce qui me paru le plus étrange c'est que cette homme parlait notre langue à la perfection. Malheureusement nous ne pouvions communiquer à cause de nos baillont.

Quand nous fûmes aveugler par des bout de tissu cela augmenta mon inquiétude. Pour palier à ma cécité je me concentra sur mon ouï. Je remarquais alors plusieurs son dont je n'avait pas fait attention, comme le son d'une chute d'eau ou alors l'envol d'une nuer d'oiseaux et le bruit lointain de l'agitation humaine.

PFFIIIIIUUUUUUUU qu'elle journée, je suis fatiguer de cette chasse. En plus de ramener de beau morceaux de viandes nous apportons des étranger, je me demande ce que papa va faire d'eux, qui sait ? On verra bien. Le brun est marrant, son visage est très expressif, il semble confus il doit être partager entre l'angoisse et la curiosité.

Enfin nous arrivons, de là où je suis je peut apercevoir au sommet des arbres centenaire le toit d'un gite.

Aujourd'hui c'est jours de marché, donc tous les habitants, sur la grande place suspendue. Nous prenons la passerelle volante pour atteindre les habitations, ba oui on allait pas monter par l'échelle, sa serait un peu compliquer pour monter les prison.. oups les invités. Pour faire cours, la passerelle volante fonctionne grâce à un assemblage de corde, de poulies et de poutres. Elles a été construite par Tazuna et son neuve Inari.

Villageois : Tiens les guerriers sont de retour de la chasse avec de belles prises, mais qu'est-ce...?

soudain ce fut cohue au sein de la place, rapidement nous fûmes assailli par une foule de gens accompagner d'une montagne de questions. C'est normal aussi que la population soit curieuse, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait des étrangers. Et sous ce torrent de questions nous n'en menions pas large, on était surpris par cette assaut. Puis la foule se tût pour laisser passer le chef et le chaman, tous se prosternaire à son passage. Arrivé devant nous il nous demanda de libérer les étrangers. Ainsi libérer les étranger allait protester mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

Minato : Vous devez venir de très loin, au delà de la grande bleu ? Demande le dirigeant intriguer.

Sasuke : QU EST-CE QU... commença t-il à protester. Mais se fait rembarrer par Kakashi

Kakashi : Tait-toi Sasuke. Oui nous venons de très loin mais au cours de notre voyage alors que nous allions atteindre notre but nous fûmes engloutie par une tempête et nous avons miraculeusement survécu pour atterrir sur cette île que au passage nous pensions déserte.

A ces paroles les marins repensaires aux épreuves aux quelles ils ont dut faire fasse et aux compagnons qu'ils avaient perdu.

Minato : hum intéressant. Bon venais dans mes appartements pour discuter plus tranquillement.

Le chef indigènes reporta alors son regard sur les guerriers.

Minato : Vous pouvez disposé.

Guerriers : mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seul avec les étrangers !

Minato : mais si voyons, savez-vous à qui vous parler ? En plus mon fils va venir avec moi. Vien Naruto.

Je vis « notre sauveur » venir vers nous, il enleva son masque, je fus étonner et le mot était très faible. Ce qui apparut sous nos yeux était un jeune homme de 12 ans, avec de magnifique cheveux

blond comme les blé où venait se reflétait le soleil. Je fus tellement pris dans ma comtemplation que je fit pas gaffe au départ des autre guerriers et à l'étonnement mutuelle dans les yeux de mes compagnon d'infortune. Je me demander comment « notre sauveur » pouvait être ce garçon avec des yeux de saphir où une touche de malice y dansait, avec un visage d'angelot où trônait un sourire mutin. C'était aberrant que ce soit ce gosse qui ai tué le fauve de tout à l'heur.

Naruto : Oui papa, j'arrive.

Une fois arrivé chez lui Minato invita les étrangers à s'assoir confortablement et à raconter leur malheur tandis que Naruto proposa un thé que tout naturellement les invités acceptaires.

La discussion continua pendant des heures, on y parla de l'histoire des étrangers, de celle des indigènes, mais aussi de ce qui allait ce passer ensuite. Il fut décider que les invitées allaient faire parti de la communauté. Et ils ne purent qu'accepter car il n'y avait aucun moyen de partir en effet, l'île était constamment entouré de brouillard et de tourbillons. Tous les problèmes étant résolue, enfin façon de parler, tous partirent coucher, vue que la maison du chef était assez grande, il y avait de la place pour tous, sauf pour Sasuke qui due dormir avec Naruto.

A suivre 3

j'écrirais pas de dialogue chelou à la fin et je dis aussi que pour la suite je serai en retard, je vais aussi posté deux autres fics.


End file.
